The Revenge Begins Part 3: Chase Through Coruscant
The Revenge Begins Part 3: Chase through Coruscant is the twenty-fifth episode of season 5 in The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh. Plot Just as Grievous makes a grab for the Supreme Chancellor, Luna, Artemis, and Diana as Plankton complains about this intrusion, Kitty uses the Force to pull her and the cats away from Grievous's grasp. As the Jedi, the Chancellor, and Cats make their escape, Grievous makes short work of the Senate Guard and clone troopers left behind to stop him. Waiting for the elevator, the Jedi turn around as the sound of battle from Plankton's quarters stops, and Grievous crashes through the door. Grievous evades their Force attacks, but a giant Force push from Zim collapses the ceiling, stopping the General's advance. Dudley explains to Plankton and the cats that Zim has four times powerful Force powers than any of the other Jedi. As Luna scratches her ears trying to get rid of the ringing replies dryly "Yeah, that's what I've heard." As the elevator descends, Grievous appears running down the side of the building alongside the capsule. A clone trooper fires a missile at him, and when the smoke clears, he has disappeared. At the ground level, a legion of super battle droids stands waiting, and as Grievous lands in front of them, the droids begin to advance. Zim's force blast blows most of them away, but Grievous uses the claws on his feet to hangs on, slowly advancing towards them. Dudley carries Megan and the cats and him and the other three Jedi run along with the troopers. Rocko orders the troopers to call for support, but their communications are jammed. Then suddenly, two IG-100 MagnaGuards suddenly appear in front of them. The Jedi, Megan, and the cats manage to evade their electrostaffs, but the clone troopers are knocked to their deaths. On Nelvaan, Drake follows the wind and the frozen rivers to a cave far from the village. Inside, he manages to avoid several dangerous steam vents before happening across a wall covered in ancient Nelvaanian pictograms. As the gas fumes in the cave build up, Drake experiences a vision, seeing the pictograms move before him. He does not know that he is seeing his future. They show the Nelvaanians going about their daily lives, until a dark menace attacks them. A hero fights them off, but his arm is replaced by darkness as well. At first the hero uses his powerful new arm to protect the villagers from all attacks, but eventually his arm and powers grow out of control and destroy the villagers as well, consuming the hero and transforming him into a face which resembles the future helmet of scary evil. As Drake collapses, he hears Carly calling his name. When he awakes, he sees a machine called a Siphon generator which is absorbing the planet's geothermal energy. The Jedi protecting Plankton and the cats leap from platform to platform through Coruscant, with the two MagnaGuards closely in pursuit. They jump on to a floating barge, but are shortly joined by four MagnaGuards and Grievous himself, who disables the barge's repulsorlift generators. The Jedi flee into a subway station, leaping over trains and narrowly avoiding death as they fight the MagnaGuards on the tracks. Kitty finally manages to destroy two of the droids, and Dudley destroys another. As Grievous appears and backs the Jedi into a tunnel, Kitty uses the Force to wrap his cape around a pipe on a train carriage. She activates the train, and Grievous is yanked down one of the tunnels. The Jedi break a nearby window and make their escape. Avoiding the patrolling battle droids, Drake makes his way into the complex, where he overhears two Techno Union scientists discussing specimens for their "project." Drake discovers tanks full of horribly mutated Nelvaan warriors, augmented with cybernetic implants and weapons. He watches as the latest Nelvaanian to be captured is submerged in a mutagen to be processed. The Techno Union scientists hurriedly release the "specimens" as Drake races in and destroys the battle droids. Drake tries to reason with the advancing creatures, insisting he is here to help them, but they slowly raise their weapons, and roaring in anger. Trivia *This episode is based off of the Star Wars: Clone Wars episode - "Chapter 24". *The storyline concludes in The Revenge Begins Part 4: The Final Trial. Transcript The Revenge Begins Part 3: Chase Through Coruscant/Transcript Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hiatt Grey's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh